Día del Asco
by Asuna Lucy Haruno
Summary: Sakura Haruno a tenido un dia del asco. Desempleada, sin trabajo, empapada, tanto de lodo como de agua y con una taco roto, se resigna a que su dia ya no tiene nada de bueno. Pero parece ser que su dia no es tan malo despues de todo, justo cuándo toda esperanza de no contagiarse un resfrío se esfuma, un hermoso Volvo plateado se estaciona frente a ella.


-¡Renuncio, Imbécil!- Grité antes de salir de ese asqueroso lugar. Me acomodé la falda, la cual estaba aún más arriba de su posición original y traté de peinar con mis dedos, mis revueltos cabellos.  
>Al salir de el edificio miré en todas direcciones, para ver sí había algún taxi cerca, justo cuándo vi un acercándose, reflexioné. No traía el suficiente dinero encima como para pagarlo ya que había dejado mi billetera en mi escritorio. Comenzé a caminar, tampoco iba a tomar un bus a pesar de tener para pagarlo, debía pensar, y con el tedioso ruido del transporte público, me resultaría imposible.<br>Escuché un ruido proveniente del cielo, dándome a entender que iba comenzar a llover. «No es nada, sólo un par de gotas, eso dijeron hoy con respecto al clima» Me dije. Sonreí al creermelo, pero volvi a mirar hacia arriba , y, algo indicaba que no iban a ser sólo un par de gotas.  
>Bufé y seguí caminando, tratando de ignorar las nubes negras que comenzaron a invadir el cielo, y que luego hicieron que la ciudad note su presencia al ver como pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer de ellas hasta que su tamaño fue aumentando al igual que su velocidad. Sin antes premeditarlo, estaba casi completamente empapada, pero aún así seguí caminando. «Sólo es agua» Me dije, no tenía nada de malo, mientras seguía divagando en mis pensamientos, sentí como mi taco se rompía, haciendo que se me torciera el tobillo, me lo saqué y seguí caminando. «No es nada, un taco roto ¿Que mujer no puede con eso?» Me animé a mi misma internamente.<br>Traté de sonreír, cosa que estoy segura, parecía más una mueca que una sonrisa. De pronto, siento el ruido de un auto pasando a toda velocidad justo al lado mío y dejándome como regalo, un hermoso charco de lodo. «Sigue sin ser nada, sólo es lodo, nada que no se quite con un buen baño» Seguí animandome, si por algo me caracterizaba, era por ser optimista. Dí unos cuántos pasos y paré, perfecto, ya no había nada peor que pudiera pasarme ese día. Puse una cara de asco, que seguramente hubiera sido la razón de la risa de cualquier persona, bufé, entre enojada y frustrada,justo hoy había decidido no usar medias finas, razón por la cuál el chicle del piso se adirió perfectamente a mi pie.  
>Me senté en un banco que había cerca y frote mi pie contra el suelo, en un exitoso intento de despegar el chicle de él. Estornudé y me acomodé más en el banco, ya de que servía seguir caminando bajo la lluvia hasta mi casa, sí de todas formas iba a pescar un resfriado, al menos esperaría a que dejase de llover.<br>Tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás,enojada con el mundo. Sentí como mi estómago me urgia el comer algo, tuve ganas de llorar, este día de mierda aspiraba a ser el peor en mi vida.  
>Oí el sonido de una bocina frente a mi, alzé mi vista y me encontré con un hermoso Volvo planteado, perfectamente cuidado. Mi mirada se dispuso a encontrar para quién había sido el llamado, mire a mis costados y detrás mío, nadie. Alzé mis cejas y volví a observar el auto con vidrios polarizados, el cual al instante se bajó, dejándome admirar un rostro perfecto, con cabellos azulados, ojos negros como el carbón, nariz recta y labios.. Apetecibles.<p>

-Eres la única en toda la calle ¿A quién más crees que le estoy tocando la bocina?- Dijo una seductora voz en tono burlón.

Vacilé antes de contestar un: -¿Y que quieres de mi?  
>El individuo rió.<p>

-Hacerte un favor y llevarte a tú casa.- Contestó con una mano en el volante.

-¿Y por que habrías de hacerlo? Siquiera me conoces.- Dije.

-No podría permitirme dejar que una muchacha tan hermosa como vos, pesque un resfriado. Tomelo como el acto de Un Buen Samaritano.

-Pero estoy mojada..- Susurré. ¿Acaso el agua me había afectado más de lo planeado? Tenía a un sujeto hermoso frente mío dispuesto a llevarme a mi casa y yo, buscando excusas.

-No importa. Vamos, sube.- Dijo haciendome una señal con la cabeza para que cumpla sus órden, cosa que hice inmediatamente.

-Espero que no seas un violador.- Murmuré luego de unos segundos para romper el silencio.

-Sí tu serás mi víctima, no me importaría serlo.- Dijo sonriendo. Me sonrojé y el volvió a hablar- ¿Donde vives?- Preguntó.

-Hudson 1968.- Contesté mirando por la ventana a la gente caminar rápidamente, tratando de protegerse de la lluvia, sonreí irónicamente.  
>Tirité de frío sin pensarlo y pude sentir como "Mi salvador" me miraba, paró en un semáforo en rojo, se sacó la chaqueta y me la ofreció.<p>

-Voy a mojarla.- Susurré avergonzada.

-Ya tengo mi auto mojado ¿Crees que una chaqueta mojada haga la diferencia? - Sonreí timidamente. ¿¡Desde cuándo era yo tan tímida!?

-Gracias...- Murmuré, esperando que el me dijera su nombre.

-Ren, Ren Strauss.- Dijo al fin. -¿Y tú?- Preguntó.

-Sakura Haruno.- Pude notar como sonreia de medio lado.

-Un placer conocerla, señorita Haruno.- Dijo.

-Sakura, sólo Sakura.- Le dije en lo que podría considerarse un tono seductor. Volvió a sonreír.

-Entonces, un placer un conocerla Sakura.- Repitió.

-Igualmente señor..Strauss.- Estaba consiente de lo ofrecida que soné con mi comentario.

-Ren, sólo Ren- Me imitó.  
>Sonreí y seguí mirando por la venta.<p>

-¿Tienes novio?- Preguntó luego de unos segundos.

-No. ¿Y tú?- «Que diga que no, por favor Kamisama, que diga de no»

-No.- Suspiré para mis adentro y no pude evitar susurrar un estúpido "Genial", cosa que estoy segura escuchó ya que rió.

-Llegamos, Hudson 1968.- Dijo apagando el motor del auto, suspire deseando vivir más lejos para poder seguir hablando con él.

-¿Puedo invitarte algo para tomar?- Pregunté, esperanzada.

-Mm, claro.. ¿Por que no?- Dijo, le sonreí y antes de que pudiera bajar por mi misma del auto, el ya se encontraba abriendome la puerta. «Todo un caballero» Me dije.  
>Entramos a mi casa y le ofrecí que se sentara en el sofá de la sala mientras yo me dirigia a la cocina.<p>

-¿Café?- Pregunté.

-Chocolatada. ¿Tienes?- Le sonreí.

-Claro.

Preparé dos tazas bien cargadas con chocolatada y corté un pedazo de torta de chocolate para cada uno y las llevé a la sala donde lo encontré muy bien acomodado en el sofá mirando la televisión, en mi canal preferido.

-¿Sabes? No me gustan las cosas dulces..- Dijo cuándo me senté junto a él.

-Que lastima.. Deberé comer torta yo sola.- Contesté mirando la televisión.

-Pero.. Hay algo más dulce que la torta en está habitación.- Murmuró, acercándose a mi.

-¿A sí? ¿Que cosa?- Pregunté inocentemente.

-Tú..- Susurro y posó sus labios sobre los míos. Disfruté de aquél increíble contacto, sus labios se movían perfectamente contra los míos y su lengua hacía maravillas dentro de mi boca.  
>Me coloqué encima de él y entrelazé mis dedos en sus cabellos, él, por su parte, puso sus manos en mis caderas, bajando indecentemente hacía mis muslos.<br>El beso se volvió cada vez más apacionado, me despojó de mi camisa de trabajo y comenzó a dejar de un camino de besos por mi cuello hasta llegar a mis senos, los cuáles masajeó por sobre el sostén, haciéndome gemir.  
>Dirigió sus manos hacía mi espalda, acariciandola. Llegó hasta dónde parecía ser su objetivo y con un movimiento de manos, ya me encontraba sin el sostén. Pude notar como algo que tocaba mi entrepierna hacía acto de presencia, sonreí ante tremendo bulto que habia abajo mío.<br>Comenzó a besar mi seno derecho mientras masajeaba el izquierdo, no pude evitar gemir ante aquél increíble tacto que él poseía. Me recostó sobre el gran sofá y siguió con su espectacular trabajo, sin premeditarlo, sentí como la mano que tenía libre comenzaba a adentrarse por mis faldas, pasando por mis muslos hasta llegar a mi entrepierna. Gemí ante aquél roce. Él dejó se juguetear con mis pechos y comenzó a dejar besos por mi vientre hasta llegar a mis caderas, donde se topó con la maldita prenda. Oí como gruñia y observé como, en menos de cinco segundos, ya me encontraba sin la falda encima. Él se encargó de deshacerse de mis bragas de un sólo tirón.

-¡Eran nuevas!- Exclamé. Él sonrió arrogantemente y evitó el contestarme, en cambio, pude sentir como, con su lengua comenzaban a jugar con los labios de mi vagina hasta adentrarse en ella, haciéndome gemir su nombre incontrolablemente. Entraba y salía con su lengua, cada vez la velocidad aumentaba mas, y el nudo que se estaba formando en mi vientre se sentía a punto de estallar, a unos cuantos pasos de  
>mi liberación; alejó su cabeza de mi entrepierna y, antes de que yo siquiera pudiera quejarme, adentró dos de sus dedos en mi, segundos después, introdujo un dedo mas y siguió con la misma tarea, eso fue demasiado para mí y con un grito, un espasmo recorrió mis espalda haciéndome que curvara la misma, me vine y tuve el primer orgasmo de la noche.<br>Sacó sus dedos de mí, y los lamió. Segundos después sonrió.  
>Sin poder aguantarlo, cambié nuestra posición, quedando el debajo mío. Observé como su sonrisa se agrandaba. En menos de diez segundos, él ya se encontraba completamente desnudo y, lo que era aún mejor, a mi merced.<br>Lo besé, haciendo que mis erectos pezones rozaran su pecho, gimió contra mis labios, cosa que me exitó aún más. Comencé a bajar por su pecho, lamiendo cada centímetro de piel que estaba a mi alcance, me detuve en su abdomen, tan perfectamente trabajado.  
>Con mis manos me aferré a su miembro, el cuál comencé a masajear, de arriba hacia abajo. Le escuché gruñir de placer.<p>

-¡Deja de jugar y hazlo!- Me ordenó. Sonreí y decidí dejar de hacerlo sufrir. En segundos mi lengua ya se encontraba lamiendo la punta de su pene, el cuál adentré en mi boca, aunque no logré que entrara todo, entonces, con mi mano izquierda mesajee lo que mi boca no cubria, mientras que con la derecha jugaba con sus testículos. Oí como él gemia descontroladamente y sentí como sus dos manos se colocaron entre mis cabellos, haciendo que me resultara imposible él alejarme de su miembro, cosa que, aunque tuviera la oportunidad, no haría.

-Te necesito.. ¡Ahora!- Antes de darme cuenta, él me apartó de su entrepierna y me embistió ferozmente.  
>El típico nudo que se forma en el vientre comenzó a formarse, haciéndome ir más rápido tratando de alcanzar mi segundo orgasmo. El pareció entenderlo, porque también comenzó a moverse más rápido.<br>Dos movimientos mas, y pude sentir el orgasmo invadiéndome, empezando por los dedos de mi pie, hasta recorrer todo mi cuerpo por unos cuantos segundos, en los cuales pude tocar el cielo con la punta de mis manos. Después de unas cuantas embestidas más, pude sentir como él se venía adentro de mí.

Ambos nos quedamos quietos, con los ojos cerrados recuperando el aliento.

-Uchiha Sasuke.- Murmuró luego de unos segundos. Abrí mis ojos como platos. ¿¡Acaso había dicho Uchiha Sasuke!? Me senté en el sofá, sobresaltada.

-¿Como dijiste?- Pregunté, atónita.

-Uchiha.. Sasuke.- Dijo en mi oído.

-¿D... Dueño de.. Uchiha's Corporation?- Pregunté está vez, incredula. Él sonrió de medio lado y asintió.  
>Me levanté del sofá y comencé a vestirme, acción que el imitó.<p>

-No puedo creerlo.- Dije cuándo ya me encontraba totalmente vestida.-¡Acabo de acostarme con mi jefe!- Exclamé. -Bueno,en realidad, ex jefe.- Ren, o Sasuke, como quiera que se llame, me miró alzando una ceja.

-¿Y eso?- Me preguntó.

-Veras.. Hoy renuncié a mi trabajo..- No tenía intenciones de contarle más que eso.

-¿Por qué?- El me miraba expectante.

-Sólo te diré que deberías contratar empleados más eficientes, no pervertidos degenerados como lo que es mi "ex" jefe.- El se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a reír.

-¿Acaso el...- No terminó su pregunta esperando que yo dijera que sí o no.  
>Asentí y noté como toda la felicidad que segundos antes tenía se había esfumado.<br>Vi como cogió su celular de quién sabe dónde y marcó un número.  
>Instantes después le oí decir un sonoro "Informale a Sukima Tokiya que a partir de este momento está despedido." ¿Acaso había despedido a mi jefe, bueno ex jefe, con un sólo llamado?<p>

-¿Ahora hay algo que te impida trabajar directamente conmigo?- Se levantó del sofá y chocó su frente contra la mía.

-Claro que no.. Jefe..- Susurré antes de besarlo. Él me levantó desde mis muslos, haciendo que yo colocara mis piernas al rededor de su cintura.

-Dime dónde carajos está tú habitación.- Pude sentir como su pequeño gran amiguito comenzaba a volver a despertarse.

-Desde que subes la escalera, primera puerta.- Él me dirigió fugazmente hasta mi habitación para continuar con nuestra pequeña.. Sesión de sexo..

Definitivamente este día no había resultado ser tan malo después de todo.


End file.
